sing song addition
by blueskymagrent
Summary: the zoo animals sing songs from every kind of genre. please send me a review or pm me if there is a song you would like to be preformed and by who.
1. Chapter 1

Sam: the penguins of Madagascar sing song addition.

Chapter one: private sings.

**This song is too late to apologize… made by onerepulic.**

Private starts singing

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground,_

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound,_

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait you tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say…_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red- now it's turning blue and you say…_

_Sorry like an angel heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid…_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late,_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I'm holding on your rope, got my two feet off the ground…_

End of song.

**Switch singer: Kowalski singing accidentally in love to sugar… by counting crows**

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love [love]_

_Think about it everytime_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under the blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on,_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on,_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_Accidentally, accidentally,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on,_

_And the worlds a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love… I'm in love_

Song ends

Sam: thanks for reading people.

G: till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

B: chapter two up.

Chapter two

**Blowhole sings inside the fire by disturbed…**

Blowhole starts singing

_Oh Devon, won't go to heaven_

_She's just another soul about to be mine again_

_Leave her, we will receive her_

_It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again_

_Devon no longer living_

_Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child_

_She was taken and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again_

_Devon lies beyond this portal_

_Take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me for eternity_

_Release your life to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life, take your place in the fire with her_

_Sever, now and forever_

_You're just another lost soul about to be mine again_

_See her, you'll never free her_

_You must surrender it all and give life to me again_

_Fire, all your desire_

_As she begins to turn cold and run out of time_

_You will shiver till you deliver_

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again_

_Devon lies beyond this portal_

_Take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me for eternity_

_Release your life to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life, take your place in the fire with her_

_Give your soul to me for eternity_

_Release your life to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life, take your place in the fire with her_

_Oooh, Devon, no longer living_

_Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child_

_She was taken and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all; let it blow your mind again._

Song ends.

**Rico sings insane by siddharta…**

Rico starts singing

_I can give you a fight_

_Where no one's to blame_

_You can give me the light,_

_And not go insane_

_Let the beast die with us_

_Let a fierce fight clean blood_

_You can be there too late_

_They won't realize_

_You can come back some day_

_They won't be surprised_

_Let the best cry for you_

_Let them see what you took_

_And then the answer_

_Is good for your door_

_Let a man be insane for once in his life_

_Let it all be a game for the rest to complain _

_Let a man be insane for once in his life_

_Let it all be a game for the rest to complain_

_You don't need to obey,_

_The rules of your game_

_Better move_

_They will follow the fame_

_Let the best cry for you_

_Let them see what you took_

_When they scream and pretend_

_You make a safe bet_

_Anything that he said_

_Is best to forget_

_Let a beast die with us_

_Let a fierce fight clean blood_

_And then the answer_

_Is good for your door_

_Let a man be insane for once in his life_

_Let it all be a game for the rest to complain_

_Let a man be insane for once in his life_

_Let it all be a game for the rest to complain_

_There's a place with no prize_

_No need to be polite_

_Any question you have_

_Will be answered on time_

_There's no poor left to kill_

_Spend your money on nothing_

_You'll get your score, so go wild, go wild_

_Let a man be insane for once in his life_

_Let it all be a game for the rest to complain_

_Let a man be insane for once in his life_

_Let it all be a game for the rest to complain_

_Let a man be insane…_

_Let it all be the game…_

_Let a man be insane…_

_Let it all be a game for the rest to complain_

Song ends.

B: thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

B: part three up.

Chapter three

**Marlene sings sanctuary by hikaru utada**

Marlene starts singing

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

_My hearts a battleground_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away…_

Song ends

**Stacy and Becky sing snuff by slipknot…**

**Stacy starts the singing…**

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

_**Becky sings next part**_

_So if you love me let me go_

_And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care_

_I can't destroy what isn't there_

_**Stacy sings next part**_

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never no_

_**Becky sings**_

_I still press your letter to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your lights_

_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

_**Stacy sings**_

_So save your breath, I will not care_

_I think I made it very clear_

_You couldn't hate enough to love_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

_**Becky sings**_

_I only wish you weren't my friend_

_Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_

_It took the death of hope to let you go_

_**Stacy sings**_

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

_**Becky sings**_

_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away, you're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control_

_Ooh, my love was punished long ago_

_If you still care don't you ever let me know_

_If you still care don't you ever let me know…_

Song ends

B: thanks for reading later.


	4. just an authors note

B: authors note

Danny: listen we need a Halloween song cause we thought of a great Halloween story so we need a song.

Sam: so here's what we need it to be about.

Romance- between skipper and Marlene thank you.

Suspense- builds tension [you don't have to have this one].

Sad- our story is sad but there are no character deaths.

Fast movement- works better for stories.

Only English- are translator won't be working for a while.

Can't be very long- like between 8 stases.

B: thank you for helping I hope the story will be good.


	5. halloween story

B: I've decided to follow you guy's advice. So I am producing a story for Halloween. This story's song belongs to Danny elfman and the nightmare before Christmas.

The zoo clock clicking charming in its ring to all of the zoo. The walkways empty. Not a sound in the night. This night was known as Halloween. Silently the bell throttles again. Then in comes fog. Skipper appears in the middle. He has a dark outer shade. Slowly he begins to sing…

_Boys and girls of every age  
>wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

Then the bell rings again signaling that it was midnight. King Julian comes around the corner and sings…

_Come with us and you will see  
>this, our town of Halloween<em>

The bell singled that it was 12:30 pm. everyone sings now…

_This is Halloween; this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

Maurice and mort came up in a ghastly ghost like form. They sing…

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>in this town of Halloween<em>

A wolf like creature comes out and sings…

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

A man peeks out from stairs and sings…

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

Marlene and private back up into the concrete walls. They have frightened expressions. Private lets out a loud scream as something touches his shoulder. Everyone sings…

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

Kowalski comes down in front of them. Showing them his white fangs. He sings…

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Private and Marlene join in singing even know they known their lives are in danger…

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

Marlene and private back into the wall again. Everyone sings again…

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

Rico sings as Marlene and private are surrounded by the others…

_Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

Private screams loudly. Rico still sings…

_Aren't you scared?_

Marlene screams next. They hear heavy breathing. Doris sings while wearing a blue hat…

_Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

Private and Marlene back up to the edge of the building. Mort starts singing again…

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

Private takes a step back but then he realizes that they are at the end of the road. Julian sings…

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

The bell rings signaling that it is 5:00 am. Everyone sings…

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

Private and Marlene sing again…

_Don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

Everyone but skipper sings…

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everyone scream<br>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!<em>

Everyone including skipper sing…

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

The bell rings saying its 6:00. Everyone sings…

_In this town we call home  
>everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la la la-la la_

_La la la la-la la_

The bell rings a final time. The daylight stretches over the horizon. The others expect Marlene and private fall down on the ground. They wake up after 12 minutes. "What happened" Kowalski said. "Oh nothing" Marlene answered. They head back to the zoo. Private whispers to Marlene "now if we could survive next Halloween". Marlene nods her head.

B: now the end what did you think? Was it a good story? Please review.

Danny: I really actually like this idea better than just the lyrics.


	6. it was just a dream

B: finally I updated this song; it's been bugging me all week so here it is. This song belongs to Nelly. It's called just a dream. I know that skipper and Marlene are not married but I liked this idea.

Chapter six

Skipper is seen in the corner of the penguins HQ's. He has been sitting there for two days now. He and Marlene broke up then. They were on their 3rd date. He knew he should have done it then.

He picks up a guitar slowly. He starts playing it.

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we gonna be_

_Opened my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

Skipper holds up the pillow he was holding to his face. He started sniffling into it. But he continued to sing,

_So I traveled back down that road_

_Wish she'd come back, no one knows_

_I realized, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

He looks up at the clock. Only have past seven; he's got an hour to waste until Kowalski, rico, and private get back.

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_

_Number one spot, now she found her a replacement_

_I swear now, I can't take it_

_Knowing someone's got my baby_

[The screen switches to show Marlene with Kowalski] they were talking normally. Then they got closer and Marlene kissed him. [Yeah people I made it marski]

Skipper gets a little sad and angry at the same time.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_I should've put it down, should've got that ring_

_Cause I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face, run my flippers through her hair_

Kowalski turns red upon that kiss. She just smiles sweetly. He scoots closer putting his arm around her neck.

_My lover, my life_

_My baby, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tight_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

Marlene and Kowalski get off the bench and are holding hands as they walk down to Marlene's habit.

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we gonna be_

_I opened my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

Skipper holds the pillow closer to him. He's thinking [why, why did she chose Kowalski over me].

_So I traveled back down that road_

_Wish she'd come back, no one knows_

_I realized, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

Marlene in her habit jumps on Kowalski. They both play together just like any animal would. They are laughing very loud. They make skipper jealous.

_When I be riding man, I swear I see her face at every_

_Turn_

_Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope that she know that she the only one I_

_Yearn_

_For, moreover, I miss her, when will I learn?_

He looks outside, rico is spending time with kitka; private with kateline; Phil with lulu; king Julian with massia, and of course Kowalski with his Marlene. This puts a scowl on skippers face

_Didn't give her all my love, guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club, thinking all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

Kowalski gets smothered in kisses by Marlene; rico gets flown around the city by kitka; private and kateline are having the time of their lives on their date. {Am I the only one without a girlfriend} skipper thought to himself

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now I miss her, and wishing she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

Skipper feels regret inside

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we gonna be_

_Opened my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

Kowalski and Marlene kiss again; rico and kitka land and they both kiss; kateline goes up to private and kisses him.

_So I traveled back down that road_

_Wish she'd come back, no one knows_

_I realized, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

Skipper goes back to his corner and sits down. He cries into the pillow again.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone, and you wishing_

_You could give them everything_

_Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone, and you wishing_

_You could give them everything_

Kowalski and Marlene finally stop playing and fall asleep on one another; rico and kitka walk down the streets singing lullabies; private invites kateline to tango with him.

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we gonna be_

_Opened my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

_So I traveled back down that road_

_Wish she'd come back, no one knows_

_I realized, yeah_

_It was only just a dream _

Kowalski and Marlene are sleeping peacefully. Rico and kitka head home. Private and kateline finish tangoing and head towards the penguin HQ.

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we gonna be_

_Opened my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

_So I traveled back down that road_

_Wish she'd come back, no one knows_

_I realized, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

Skipper puts the guitar down and greets rico, private, and kateline. Maybe life can be great to some people.

B: yes people I admit I love the paring know as marski. And for those of you who don't know what that is Kowalski/Marlene. Thanks for reading.


End file.
